wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Oko proroka/XVI
Zdumiał się pan Bonarek, kiedy mnie obaczył, aż mu fletnia z rąk wypadła, ale ucieszył się mną bardzo i z wielką ludzkością mnie powitał, a po pana Zachnowicza zaraz pobiegł. Zaczęli mnie wypytywać, skąd się tu wziąłem i co zacz ten człowiek, co ze mną idzie, a kiedym rozpowiedział im wszystko, dziwili się tak szczęśliwemu zdarzeniu, chwalili mnie i ojcu memu wszelką poczciwość świadczyli, żałując się niedoli, którą przebył, i winszując szczęśliwej odmiany. Kiedy im rzekłem, że skoro ich obu widzę, to mi się zdaje, żem już w domu, a nie na obczyźnie między poganami, mówi pan Zachnowicz: — Dobrze powiadasz, bo, wierę, jakbyś doma był. Powracać będziecie obadwaj, ty i ojciec twój, ze mną razem do Polski. Ja mu na to z wdzięcznością rękę całuję, mówiąc, że mi słowa nie starczy, aby mu za tę łaskę, jakoby trzeba, podziękować, ale odsługiwać mu ją będę jako najwierniejszy a ostatni pachołek jego, a on rzecze: — Jam może tak samo rad z tego spotkania, jako i wy, bo mi ludzi brak do koni i oto właśnie mieliśmy ujednać jutro jakiegoś Turczyna z sobą aż do Polski, a tak ojca weźmiemy i ciebie, bo tak mnie lepiej i wam dobrze będzie. Miał pan Zachnowicz sześć koni dobrzeckich, które w tym kraju był kupił, dwa dryganty i cztery klacze, wszystkie warunkowe i bardzo cudne, że przedniejszych i droższych chyba już nie znaleźć, i z tymi to końmi odbywając drogę, mieliśmy roboty, a i kłopotu niemało, bo konie jakoby panięta trzymane były, a nad ich zdrowiem pan Zachnowicz aż się trząsł, bo w każdym z nich cały majątek był, i każdemu człowiekowi bym życzył, aby mu tak dobrze było, jako tym niemym bydlętom czasu tej całej drogi. Szczęśliwie, chociaż nie bez przygód i różnych utrapień wyszliśmy nareście z krajów tureckich, przeprawili się przez kawał Wołoszy i dostali się na granicę polską do Dniestru, a już późna jesień była. Kiedyśmy się przez Dniestr przeprawiali, zaleciał mnie głos dzwonów kościelnych — i nigdy nie zapomnę, jako się we mnie uradowała dusza, kiedym je posłyszał; jakby to powitanie dla nas, biedaczków, było na progu miłej ojczyzny, a od długiego czasu tu po raz pierwszy usłyszałem dzwony, bo w tureckich krajach chrześcijanom ani wież na kościołach budować, ani dzwonić nie wolno — tedy to dalekie dzwonienie, co z Dniestrem płynęło ku nam, zdało mi się taką słodką muzyką, jak kiedyby Aniołowie niebiescy śpiewali. Ale te dzwony nie samą chwałę Bożą głosiły; niosły one do niebios żal ludzki i płacz, i narzekanie, bo całe Podole jeszcze się jakby krwawiło po srogich rozbojach tatarskich; jeszcze tam węgle nie wygasły, kędy popalili pohańcy sioła, dwory i miasta; wszędy zgliszcza i zniszczenie, wszędy stratowane kopytami tatarskich koni pola, że i trawa róść nie chciała. Miły Boże, jakież to straszliwe są dopuszczenia Twoje na tę polską ziemię, a już najsroższe chyba na tę podolską krainę, taką żyzną i miodem i mlekiem płynącą, jako to mówią, kiedyby nie ci Tatarowie okrutni! My pod górami węgierskimi mało zaznaliśmy Tatarów, a we Lwowie, że to jest mocna forteca, nie bali się ich panowie mieszczanie, ale tu, na podolskiej ziemi, dopieroś widział, bracie, co to Tatarzyn znaczy! Jechaliśmy popod wielkie nasypiska z ziemi, które tu robią gęsto, aby z nich daleko widzieć, czy Tatarowi nie idą; popod szańce, kopane na prędkości, w których się biedny naród, jako mógł, prawie że gołymi pięściami bronił; popod beczki półzgorzałe, w których smołę palono, aby dawać znać ludziom, że Tatary idą — a co wszędy zniszczenia dobytku i pracy ludzkiej, tego ja już dla samej żałości rozpowiadać tu nie mogę. A ku Żwańcowi jadąc, jakby w samą paszczę tatarską wpadliśmy, choć już Tatarów dawno nie było, bo wszędy spotykaliśmy obozowiska, a w nich żołnierzy i zbrojnych chłopów, a po polach koczowali jeszcze tu i owdzie gromadkami ludzie, co ich Tatarom po drodze odbito: mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, co prowadzeni już byli na tatarskich łykach w jasyr, jak bydło, a teraz uratowani do domu wracali, a przecież nie byli weseli, bo udręczeni, głodni, chorzy. A byli to biedaczkowie, których pan Stefan Chmielecki odbił Tatarom, zaszedłszy im drogę, kiedy już na Budziak wracali z łupami i z zabranym w niewolę chrześcijańskim ludem — ten sam pan Chmielecki, rycerz sławny na całą Koronę Polską, o którym ludzie śpiewają i pewno wieki całe po naszej śmierci śpiewać będą: :Cny Chmielecki, mężu stawny, :Jakiego czas nie miał dawny, :Nie jeden wiek, nie dwa minie, :A twa sława nie zaginie! Umarł ten pan Stefan Chmielecki jakoś w sześć czy siedm lat potem, a był już wtedy wojewodą kijowskim, ale na parę lat przed śmiercią swoją, kiedy Tatarowie pod wodzą swojego sułtana Nuradyna znowu polskie ziemie najechali, uderzył na nich pod Białą Cerkwią i tak ich straszliwie poraził, że powiadają, iż ich 11 000 trupem padło! Gdyby to więcej takich wojowników było w Polsce, jako on albo pan hetman Koniecpolski, nie tylko noga tatarska nie postałaby w naszej Polsce, ale ano i własne ich kraje byśmy zawojowali, własne ich gniazda zbójeckie roznieśli i tak byśmy Tatarów sprzedawali tanio na bydlęcych targowicach, jako oni, psy obmierzłe i plugawe, naszych chrześcijan, pożal się Boże, rokrocznie w Turczech sprzedają! Pod Kamieńcem spotykaliśmy ciągle rozmaitego żołnierza, który szedł już na zimowe leże: pancernych, dragonię, piechotę, ale najwięcej Kozaków zaporoskich, którzy z panem Koniecpolskim i z panem Chmieleckim wojowali byli, a teraz do swoich siedzib za Dniepr wracać się gotowali — i napatrzyłem się dosyć mołojców, z których każdy tak przypominał Semena, że i on sam nieraz mi się przywidział, choć go między nimi nie było. W Kamieńcu mieliśmy kilka dni zabawić, a w drugim dniu naszego tam pobytu pan Zachnowicz wieczorem, zanim się spać położył, dał mi list i rzecze: — Jutro rano, skoro się tylko dzień zrobi, masz pismo to zanieść do Kniażpola, do dworu, i oddać go panu Janowi Awakowi, który, jako słyszę, z Bałty tam powrócił, a pilną sprawę ze mną ma. Ten pan Awak był tak samo Ormianin, jako pan Zachnowicz, ale już nie handlem, ale wojaczką się trudnił i królowi rycersko służył, a wieś Kniażpol od Kamieńca o dwie mile leży. Wybrałem się tedy nazajutrz w drogę bardzo wcześnie, przed świtem jeszcze, bo dzień już był krótki, a szedłem pieszo. Pana Awaka nie było jednak w domu i wrócić miał dopiero nazajutrz, a że mi pan Zachnowicz odpowiedzi czekać nie kazał, oddałem list wyrostkowi, a nie bawiąc, puściłem się z powrotem do Kamieńca. Droga prowadziła popod dużą gospodę i już z daleka widziałem, że w niej musi być pełno Kozaków i żołnierzy, bo kilkanaście koni stało na dziedzińcu, a z izby gospodniej zalatywały mnie wesołe krzyki, jako to zwykle bywa, kiedy sobie gdzie ochotę wyprawiają. Prawdę mówiąc i mnie tam trochę wabiło, aby przynajmniej przypatrzeć się wesołej kompanii; jakoż chwilę się zatrzymałem na drodze, wahając się, czy nie wstąpić, ale że w mieszku kuso u mnie było i że pomyślałem sobie, jako to nie bardzo jest rzecz bezpieczna do cudzej ochoty nieznanemu się mieszać, poszedłem dalej swoją drogą. Ledwie kawałek uszedłem, słyszę, że ktoś spiesznie za mną idzie, a kiedy się właśnie chcę oglądnąć, czuję, jak jakaś twarda ręka uderza mnie po lewym ramieniu. Obracam się i widzę przed sobą okrutnego chłopa w kozackim ubiorze, przy szabli, z przerąbaną twarzą, bo długa, sina, snadź niedawno zagojona blizna szła mu od oka przez nos aż ku brodzie, z rudym wąsem, z bardzo dzikim i surowym spojrzeniem. Chłop ten srogi patrzy mi w oczy i mówi groźnym głosem: Oko Proroka Synopa Archioka — Musztułuk! — zaraz zawołam, a słowo to wyleciało mi z ust jakby swoją własną wolą bez mojego pomyślenia; tak mi je Semen w pamięć wbił, że i przez sen bym był tak odpowiedział. — Bedryszko ci się kłania! — rzecze na to Kozak, ale nie czekając ani chwilki, co mu na to powiem, skoczy ku mnie, porwie mnie całą mocą za gardło, obali mnie na ziemię, a przygniótłszy mi kolanem piersi, tak mnie zdławi, że krzyknąć, i nawet odetchnąć nie mogę. W tejże chwili widzę, jak przypada dwóch innych Kozaków, i nim jakie słówko wyrzec mogłem, już mi ręce powrozem skrępowano i w pole powleczono. Tu czekały już konie, które przyprowadził spod gospody wyrostek jakiś; Kozacy powsiadali, a jeden z nich, ów straszny, przerębany, co do mnie w Semenowe słowa był przemówił i na ziemię mnie zaraz potem powalił, przytroczył mnie teraz do swego konia. Dotychczas nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje, tak to wszystko nagle, jakoby w jednym okamgnieniu się stało, a w oczach mi jeszcze to iskry, to czarne kropki skakały, tak mnie ów niecnota zdławił, ale teraz ochłonąłem po tym zaskoczeniu i widzę, że jeden z Kozaków to nie kto inny, jeno ów nasz Kozak z Podborza, Semen Bedryszko! — Semen! — zawołałem — Semen! Semen tylko popatrzył na mnie jakby z wielkim gniewem i żałością zarazem, ale nic nie odpowiedział, jeno zaraz głowę w przeciwną stronę odwrócił. Kozacy ruszyli przez pola dobrym kłusem, a jam musiał biec co tchu i kroku koniom dotrzymywać, i już byłem bliski omdlenia, kiedy Semen coś przekładać zaczął temu, co mnie miał na troku, i w chwilę potem zwolniono, i stępo jechać zaczęto. Zadyszany bardzo, nie mogłem zrazu nawet przemówić, aż wysapawszy się trochę, rzekę: — Semen! Za co mnie, jak Tatary, tak w łykach wleczecie? — Ty wiesz, za co — odpowiada krótko Semen. — Ani ja wiem, ani ty wiesz, boś mnie jeszcze nie pytał. — Nie bój się — rzecze Semen — wiem ja dobrze. Byłem w Podborzu i tam mi powiadano... — Co ci powiadano? — Żeś wykopał i uciekł. — To ci źle powiadano. — Albożeś nie wykopał? — pyta Semen. — Wykopał — odrzekę, ale już śmiało i z gniewem, bom się nigdy po Semenie tego nie spodziewał, aby mnie nie wysłuchawszy, tak zdradziecko i jakby ostatniego złoczyńcę pojmać i związać kazał. Jechaliśmy dalej, a jam milczał ciągle, aż Semen znowu zaczął: — Czemuż ty dalej nie mówisz? — A czemużeś ty mnie sam nie pytał? Czemuż ty nastawiłeś na mnie tego człowieka, aby mnie jako napadł, nie czekając, aż przemówię? Przecież tyś mnie pierwszy widzieć i poznać musiał, skoroś mnie drugim wskazał, co mnie nie znali! — Bo tak trzeba było — rzecze Semen, ale w pole, a nie na mnie patrzy, jak gdyby się wstydził, że tak uczynił. — Tak trzeba było, aby mi dali wiarą, bo ja sam przed tymi ludźmi także jako winowajca jestem. A tak przekonali się, żem prawdę mówił. Nas jest czterech do tego, com ja zakopał, a tyś zabrał: mój ojciec nieszczęsny, o którym nie wiem, czy żyje jeszcze w tureckich rękach, ja i ci dwaj starsi mołojcy, Midopak i Ryngasz. Czemuś wykopał? — Boby inni byli wykopali! Jeżeliś był w Podborzu, jako powiadasz, toś przecie widział, co na polanie w lesie robią. — Widziałem, ale tyś przedtem jeszcze wykopał... tak mi mówili... A zresztą, widzisz, to nie moja tylko rzecz; czterech nas do tego należy... Kiedy tak z Semenem rozmawiałem, ów, co mnie miał u swego konia, a był to Midopak, bardzo pilnie słuchał, a z niedowierzaniem to na mnie, to na Semena spoglądał, czy się też nie zmawiamy z sobą. — A gdzieś to podział, coś wykopał? — pyta Semen. — Tam, gdzie mi się bezpieczne zdało — odpowiem. — U siebie masz? — Nie u siebie; we Lwowie mam. — Gdzie? — W pewnych rękach to jest — rzekę. — Daj tobie Bóg — mówi na to Semen — aby to w pewnych rękach było, bo inaczej żyw od nas nie wyjdziesz i lepiej by było, żeby ciebie matka na świat nie rodziła! — Daj i tobie Bóg — odpowiem — aby ci każdy tak wiary dotrzymał, jako ja, Semenie! Kto tobie kazał mnie, pacholęciu jeszcze, twoje tajemne sprawy zawierzać, kto tobie kazał kamień ciężki do nóg mi wiązać, miecz mi nad głową zawieszać, bo to miecz dla mnie był, miecz na moje gardło! Jam matkę opuścić, jam w świat uciekać, jakby złodziej się taić, dobrym ludziom kłamać, w trwodze bezustannej żyć musiał, aby tobie wiary dochować, jakożem i dochował. A jeżeli tej twojej przeklętej rzeczy nie będzie już we Lwowie, to ją pewnie diabeł wziął, bo to jego było, a i ciebie weźmie, bo tego wart będziesz, jeśli pomsty na niewinnym szukać zechcesz! Nic na to Semen nie odpowiedział, ale widać było, że mu na taką mowę moją bardzo markotno się zrobiło. Jechaliśmy tak w milczeniu dość długo ku Paniowcom, a zamek tameczny ciągle nam widniał nad Smotryczem. Niedaleko Paniowiec widzę obóz, ale nieduży, jakich dwadzieścia namiotów i tyleż wozów, a koło wozów kilkadziesiąt osiodłanych koni kozackich. Zbliżając się do obozu, słyszymy krzyki jakoby radosne i strzelanie z samopałów i pistoletów jakoby na wiwat. Semen i obaj Kozacy popatrzyli na siebie z zadziwieniem, snadź im to zagadką było, a że to nie bójka była, ale jakieś wielkie radowanie się kozackie, to już z okrzyków miarkować było można. Widzimy dwóch Kozaków, co wyskoczyli na koniach z obozu i pędzą naprzeciw nas, i czapkami w powietrzu wywijają, i krzyczą, że dobrą nowinę niosą. — Opanas jest! Bedryszko stary jest! — wołają z całego gardła. — Ojciec jest! — krzyknął Semen tak radośnie, że się aż we mnie serce także odezwało na jego uciechę, i kopnął się z kopyta do obozu, co tylko koń jego mógł wyskoczyć. Midopak puścił swojego konia także kłusem, tak że znowu dobrze musiałem wydzierać nogi, ale już bardzo blisko było i nie bardzom się zmęczył, a nawet rad byłem, że prędzej zobaczę, co się tam w obozie kozackim dzieje. Midopak wjechał w obóz, a ciągle mnie dobrze na troku trzymał, bojąc się, abym w tym zamieszaniu nie urwał się i nie umknął. Ale ja, gdybym był nawet mógł uciekać, pewnie byłbym nie uciekł, bo to, com obaczył, tak mi dodało serca, żem się już cale czuł bezpieczny. Owo gromada Kozaków z wielkimi wiwatami podniosła na rękach w górę Opanasa, a Opanas stał na ich ramionach, chwiał się w powietrzu, przechylał się to na lewo, to na prawo, aby wagi nie stracić, ale śmiał się wesoło do mołojców i czapką im potrząsał. Tylkom spojrzał na Opanasa, Semenowego ojca, tak zaraz i ja z radością krzyknąłem: — Pańko! Bo to nie kto inny był, jeno ów Pańko, więzień turecki, któremu w Ruszczuku tak szczęśliwie do ucieczki pomogłem i z którym całą drogą przez bałkańskie góry w karawanie odbywałem. Tymczasem Semen, nie mogąc się przecisnąć do ojca, zawołał na Kozaków, aby go puścili i stary Bedryszko nagle jakby utonął między mołojcami, a potem, wydostawszy się z tego zgiełku, z synem się witać zaczął. Wszyscy razem mówili do niego, wszyscy razem pytali, tak że żadnego zrozumieć nie mógł, on też nikomu nie odpowiadał, tylko ręce im ściskał po kolei, żadnego nie pomijając. Kiedy się zbliżył także do Midopaka, który mnie jak charta trzymał na smyczy, zawołałem znowu: — Pańko! Opanas dopiero teraz mnie spostrzegł i małą chwilę zdumiony stał, jakby oczom własnym nie wierzył, aż nagle krzyknął: — Hanusz! Jej Bohu! Hanusz! Tyś tu? na troku? związany? Midopak! A to co? I nim jeszcze Midopak miał czas odpowiedzieć, poskoczył ku mnie, rozwiązał mi ręce, porwał mnie w swoje ramiona, podniósł do góry, ukazał mnie Kozakom i zawołał: — Mołojcy! Temu chłopcu po Bogu ja mam dziękować, żem do was zdrowo powrócił się On mnie z turskich kajdan wydobył, on mnie od śmierci na palu uratował; gdyby nie on, już by sępy i kruki dawno były obgryzły kości Bedryszkowe! Porwali mnie na to Kozacy z wielkim hukiem, podnieśli mnie w górę, jak przedtem Opanasa, i strzelając na wiwat, dokoła obozu mnie obnosili. Kiedy mnie nareście na ziemię spuszczono, Semen podbiegł do mnie, w ramiona mnie swoje wziął i jak rodzonego brata ściskać i całować, i dziękować, i przepraszać począł: — Nie myśl ty o mnie źle, daruj, zapomnij, co się stało! Ja tobie zawsze brat i przyjaciel byłem i będę. Widzisz, ja pewny byłem, żeś ty mnie zdradził. Powiadano mi w Podborzu, żeś wykopał, com ci zawierzył, widziano ciebie, jakoś wykopał i uciekł. Mnie o to wielkie nieszczęście czekało, bo Midopak i Ryngasz mnie samego za zdrajcę i złodzieja mieli; nie wierzył mi nikt, jako to było między nami. Kiedym cię nagle z okna gospody na drodze zobaczył, chciałem z tobą najpierw sam mówić, ale gdyby mnie ten Midopak widział był z tobą, a to zły jest człowiek, zajadły jak głodny wilk na stepie, byłby mnie o zdradę posądził. Dlatego ja jego z tym słowem i znakiem za tobą wysłałem. O ojca mego mi chodziło, nie o siebie, bo Midopak i Ryngasz pieniędzy dać mi mieli na wykup, a bez tego i grosza bym był od nich nie wydostał. Ale teraz wszystko dobrze i bądź ty mi brat i druh, jako dawniej, i Bóg tobie zapłać za wszystko! Wziął mnie potem Opanas do osobnego namiotu, do którego przywołał Midopaka, Ryngasza i Semena, i tu dopiero jam wszystko opowiedział, jako było, i żem ten mieszek z żelaznym olsterkiem powierzyć musiał w ręce Woroby, bom je w ten sposób bezpiecznie uchować chciał, wybierając się w turecką drogę, a innej rady dla mnie nie było, bom się przecież sam ucieczką ratować musiał ze Lwowa. Chwalili mnie wszyscy, żem uczynił, jako trzeba było, i wiernie przysięgi dotrzymał, i to przyznali, żem więcej o dochowanie wiary dbał niż o własny chleb i o własne zdrowie, jeden tylko Midopak chmurnie patrzył przed siebie, jakoby nie wierzył, a potem odgrażać się i kląć niepoczciwie zaczął, aż Opanas i Ryngasz wsiedli na niego ostro i gromić go słowy, a nawet szablami trzaskać zaczęli. Semen porwał się z siedzenia, uderzył po szabli, poczerwieniał cały, a z oczu jakby mu żywe iskry się sypały. — Midopak, biesi synu, sobacza duszo, hadiugo — zawołał z okrutnym gniewem — a ty co warczysz i szczekasz i kąsać chcesz, podła duszo! A kto tobie powiedział o wszystkim, czy nie ja? A kto Mordachowi odebrał? Czy nie ja? A czyje to było szczęście? Moje czy twoje? A gdybym ja był Mordacha nie spotkał, gdzieby twoja część była? A gdybym ja był zataił, żem Żydowi odebrał, i gdybym sobie to był zatrzymał, skądbyś ty wiedział o tym, ty durna głowo, ty! Żem ja był wierny, to ty za Judaszów nas masz; żem ja był głupi, to ty chcesz być mądry i lepszy od nas! Stul ty gębę twoją przerąbaną, bo cię ją raz jeszcze przerąbię, na poprzek przerąbię, w krzyż, abyś był znakowany jako szelma! I już Semen do szabli się brał w zapalczywości swojej i kto wie na czym by się była ta kłótnia skończyła, ale wdał się w to Opanas i rozjął ich mówiąc: — Będzie, jako Bóg da, a mnie Bóg dał już teraz więcej, niż to warte, o co tego chłopca turbujecie, bom srogiej męczarni i śmierci uszedł. Czy się ta nasza zdobycz znajdzie, czy nie znajdzie, ty, Midopak, bądź spokojny, my tobie część twoją zapłacimy. Jeszcze stary Bedryszko coś wart i jego słowo także coś warte. Dostanę ja listów od pana hetmana Koniecpolskiego i od innych panów, co mnie dobrze znają, i sam królewicz Władysław za mną pisać będzie, pojedziemy śmiało za tym chłopcem do Lwowa; znajdzie się, sława Bogu, podzielimy się rzetelnie; nie znajdzie się, także sława Bogu; na woli to Jego stoi. Uradzono tedy, że Opanas z Semenem i Midopakiem, bo Ryngasz cale na Opanasa się zdał, do Lwowa ze mną pojadą, a jam podczas całej tej narady o Worobie tylko myślał, czy też mi wiary i przysięgi dotrzymał, i co będzie, jeżeli zdradził? Czy mi wtedy uwierzą, żem prawdę mówił, i czy się nareście skończy to całe utrapienie moje, i czy ja przed tymi cnotliwymi ludźmi we Lwowie, którzy mnie pewnie dziś za złoczyńcę mają, stanę raz przecie śmiele, z prawdą całkowitą i bez żadnej skrytości w sercu — jako człowiek niewinny i sprzyjania ich godny? Ale kiedy mi stanął w oczach Woroba, taki, jakim go dobrze znałem i jakim ukazał się dla mnie w złej przygodzie, chłop chmurny i mrukliwy, ale poczciwy i wierny, przestałem się niepokoić i pewien tego byłem, że się na nim nie zawiodę. Chcieli mnie po tej naradzie koniecznie zatrzymać przez noc w obozie, abym na ich hulance był, alem się bardzo prosił, bo wiedziałem, że tam w Kamieńcu pewnie pan Zachnowicz już się gniewa, a ojciec bardzo trapi, że tak długo nie wracam. Dano mi konia, a Semen wsiadł na drugiego i odprowadził mnie aż do Kamieńca. Po drodze opowiadaliśmy sobie wzajem nasze przygody wszystkie od czasu, kiedy on z Podborza uchodzić musiał. Kiedy mu opowiedziałem, jako hajduk z tureckim Żydem Kara—Mordachem szukał mnie we Lwowie i jako mnie pojmać i na męki do ratusza brać chciano, i kiedy wspomniałem o tym, co mi złotniczek Lorenc opowiadał, że Kara—Mordach ma listy od możnych panów i od samego księcia siedmiogrodzkiego, i że może dalej ścigać nas będzie, Semen zawołał; — Kara—Mordach? Już on nikogo nie ukąsi, pies zdradziecki! Zginął, jako zasłużył, jeno mi bardzo żal, że nie z mojej i nie z kozackiej ręki! Dostał się w ręce wołoskiego hospodara Tomży, z którym miał sprawki swoje i którego także na swój sposób oszukał i zdradził; kazano mu głowę uciąć. Głowa jego na wysokim palu dwa tygodnie sterczała na polu pod Jassami, a ciało psy głodne pożarły. Oko proroka 16